En Navidad te conocí, te amé y te perdí
by Liz Rodriguez16
Summary: A mis 17 años llevaba 8 años sin verlo y sí, me dolía, me hacía falta, lo necesitaba de vuelta, pero que podía hacer, el reloj dio las doce y me levante para irme pero en ese momento la puerta se abrió, me gire sorprendida y por primera vez en mucho tiempo lo vi, pero no era lo que esperaba ver. One-Shot


_**Bella Pov**_

Era navidad una época llena de alegría según mi madre, yo apenas tenía 10 años, no tenía la más mínima idea si ella decía la verdad, pero por lo que a mí respectaba era feliz cada mañana del día 25 de diciembre cuando todos mis regalos estaban en el árbol, y mi padre se pasaba el día entero jugando conmigo, y Edward venía visitarnos, él era algo así como mi hermano adoptivo, no era hijo de mis papás, bueno no de sangre, él había venido a vivir aquí cuando yo tenía 5 años, sus padres se habían muerto en un accidente, recuerdo su cara triste, me pase todo el día de aquella horrible temporada preparando galletas, luego subí a su habitación y me senté a su lado con la charola de galletas, él estaba triste y no quería hablar con nadie, así que solo me quede ahí con él, no dije nada, solo me quede a mirara al frente, estábamos en el balcón y él parecía ido, me pregunte si algún día volvería, y aunque lo hizo no era lo mismo. Ese día lloro hasta caer dormido, pasamos casi 2 horas mirando a la nada hasta que él se giro a mirarme, lo miré de vuelta y le regale una sonrisa para darle a entender que tenía todo mi apoyo, él solo me miraba, tome su mano y me acomode en su hombre, yo era 3 años menor que él, él tenía 8 años en ese momento, él suspiro y acomodo su cabeza sobre la mía y poco a poco sus lágrimas empezaron a salir, hasta que se rompió y dejo salir su dolor, yo lo abrace fuerte, dándole todo mi cariño y afecto en ese abrazo pero él no dejo de llorar, no hasta que sintió cansancio y se fue a dormir, pero no me soltó así que terminamos dormidos en su cuarto.

Yo había sido algo así como su mejor amiga por mucho tiempo, y él era el mío pero él quería estudiar música por lo que iba a un colegio especial en donde vivía y pasaba todo el año, solo venía en fechas importantes o vacaciones, ni siquiera a mi cumpleaños podía venir. Pero cada mañana de Navidad, cuando llegaba y me giraba en el aire, todo valía la pena.

Pero está Navidad él no vino, me quede hasta las 12 de la noche esperando al pie de la escalera para verlo entrar pero nunca llego y eso me hizo sentir muy triste, lloré en mi cama hasta quedarme dormida, ¿Por qué no había vuelto?

….

….

Pasaron los años y cada Navidad seguía con la esperanza de verlo, ahora tenía 16 años y otra vez estaba en la escalera a la media noche, era como mi nueva tradición, el reloj dio las doce y me levante para ir a mi habitación, ya no lloraba, ahora solo me quedaba mirando la nada, tal vez si era más fácil, tal vez por eso él no lloró hasta aquel momento.

….

….

A mis 17 años llevaba 8 años sin verlo y sí, me dolía, me hacía falta, lo necesitaba de vuelta, pero que podía hacer, el reloj dio las doce y me levante para irme pero en ese momento la puerta se abrió, me gire sorprendida y por primera vez en mucho tiempo lo vi, pero no era lo que esperaba ver, él llevaba a una mujer colgada a su brazo, una chica pelirroja y hermosa de ojos verdes como los suyos, ella no era bajita como yo, se veía más sofisticada y hermosa, mi corazón se detuvo un momento y cuando volví a verlo a él, lo vi sonriendo.

-¿No vas a saludarme?-pregunto sonriente, y por alguna razón no quería hacerlo, lo mire frunciendo el ceño, había esperado durante 8 años y ahora no me interesa ni abrazarlo ni saltar a sus brazos, ahora solo quería saber quién era ella, pero aun así me acerque y lo salude.

-Hola Edward-dije con una sonrisa fingida pero él la acepto como si fuera la más sincera de las que había visto.-Mmmm ¿Quién es ella?-pregunte mirando a la pelirroja que iba tomada de su mano con fuerza, él se giro y la miro.

-Que tonto, Bella ella es Charlotte, mi novia-mis ojos se abrieron sorprendidos, ¿novia? Desde cuando él tenía novia, ¿Por qué no me lo había dicho? ¿Por qué la trajo? Pero su sonrisa no me dejo hacer ninguna de esas preguntas, parecía feliz, me gustaba verlo así, pero me dolió que fuera feliz con ella y no conmigo, porque a mí nunca me mostro esa sonrisa, nunca me la gane.

-Oh…bueno…Hola Charlotte.

-Un gusto Isabella.

-Solo Bella, no le gusta que la llame Isabella-dijo Edward, sonreí como respuesta.

Esas fiestas me hicieron añorar que él nunca hubiera vuelto, prefería su recuerdo a su realidad, prefería al chico en mis recuerdos al que podía manejar como quisiera y podía hacerme creer que no había venido por la escuela o el trabajo, pero este chico frente a mí no era ni la sombra de aquel, él no había venido por pasar las navidades con ella, me abandono por ella, y me dolía pensarlo.

…

…

Cumplí mis amados 18 años, era Navidad otra vez y probablemente la última que pasaría en Forks, Edward llego temprano esta vez, y acompañado de Charlotte, me pregunte ¿Cómo le haría para mantenerlo junto a ella? ¿Cuándo tiempo tendrían juntos? ¿La amaba? No hice ninguna de esas preguntas en voz alta, y la noche buena me senté al pie de la escalera otra vez, mi padre bajo y me encontró recargada al barandal, se sentó a mi lado y me sonrió.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Sabes que él está arriba ¿no?-dijo divertido, sonreí y asentí.

-Supongo que solo es la costumbre…-dije intentando sonreír, él suspiro y me miro a los ojos.

-Es difícil nena, lo sé-lo miré buscando una explicación.-Sé que tú y tu madre piensan que no sé nada del amor y esas cosas, pero sí que sé mi niña, esa mirada triste que tienes cada Navidad solo me rompe el corazón, sé lo que sientes por él, y aunque muy en el fondo yo también llegue a creer que él sentía lo mismo por ti, ahora no sé qué creer.-mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, él era la primera persona que hablaba conmigo sobre esto, yo me había enamorado de Edward y me dolía admitirlo, pero dolía más mostrarle una sonrisa cuando él la veía a ella con esos ojos, una lágrima corrió por mi mejilla y me acomode en su hombro.

-¿Algún día dejara de doler?-pregunte bajito.

-Sí mi amor, te prometo que lo hará.-paso su brazo por mi espalda y me dejo llorar en su hombro-Tal vez deberías abrir tu corazón a alguien más-dijo pensativo.

-No lo sé.

-No dejes que esto te prive del amor mi niña, tienes un corazón lleno de amor para dar y mereces que alguien te ame con la misma intensidad que tú lo haces-yo solo asentí y seguí llorando, quería amar a alguien, quería que alguien me amara, quería dejar de sufrir por Edward.

…

…

Tenía 19 años, era una nueva Navidad y aunque había dicho que la anterior sería la última en Forks, ahora iba de camino allá, pero esta vez no iba sola, Jacob iba a mi lado, él y yo nos habíamos conocido en la Universidad, pronto nos volvimos los mejores amigos, y ahora éramos novios, era mi primer novio, mi primer amor desde lo de Edward, ahora mi corazón latía por alguien más y mis sonrisas eran solo suyas, él llevaba mi mano entrelazada con la suya y sonreía mirándome a veces y atrapándome mirándolo fijamente.

-Estás hermosa-dijo bajito, sonreí y me levante de su hombro para besar sus labios.

-Tú también estás muy guapo-dije sonriente, el taxi nos dejo frente a mi casa, ahí había un volvo plateado que no recordaba haber visto, Jake ayudo al taxista a bajar el equipaje y luego de darle el dinero, ambos nos encaminamos a la casa, tocamos el timbre y le sonreí, sería la primera vez que vería a mis padres y era algo emocionante, él levanto la mirada y vio un muérdago colgando la puerta, sonrió y bajo la mirada a mis ojos, le sonreí de vuelta y él soltó las maletas para pasar sus brazos por mi cintura y besar mis labios, enrede mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y me deje llevar, sentí como alguien abría la puerta pero no le di importancia, nos separamos con delicadeza y sonreímos.

-Te amo.-dijo sonriente, yo sonreí amaba que me lo dijera.

-Te amo.-respondí, entonces alguien bufo tras nosotros, nos giramos para verlo y era nada más que Edward, le sonreí y tome la mano de Jake con fuerza, Edward llevaba a Charlotte de la mano y aunque ella sonreía, él tenía una expresión extraña en su rostro-Edward hola-dije sonriente-Jake él es Edward, es como mi hermano-dije mirando a Edward a los ojos y por un momento vi una chispa de decepción en esos ojos verdes.

-Hola un gusto-dijo Jake tendiéndole la mano, pero Edward no se movió, se quedo ahí mirándome a los ojos, Charlotte tomo la mano de Jake para salvar al maleducado de Edward.

-Un gusto, soy la novia de Edward, me llamo Charlotte.

-Un gusto Charlotte.

-¿Dónde están mamá y papá?-le pregunte a Charlotte ya que Edward parecía ido o en su mundo.

-Oh, René está en la cocina y Charlie tratando de robar un pedazo de pavo-dijo divertida, sonreí, era cosa de todos los años. Entramos y dejamos el equipaje en distintas habitaciones, mi padre jamás dejaría que nos quedáramos en la misma habitación, y luego bajamos para encontrarnos con mis padres.

-¿Qué pasa si no les agrado?-dijo él abrazándome por la cintura, estábamos al pie de la escalera a unos pasos de entrar a la cocina, hice un gesto y sonreí.

-Pues no sé tú pero un amor a escondidas suena realmente romántico-dije sonriente, él sonrió y beso mis labios.

-En serio Bella, quiero agradarles a tus padres.

-Les agradaras, me haces feliz y eso es lo que ellos más desean en alguien para mí.

-¿Segura?

-Segura.

-Bien, vamos-dijo sonriendo, suspiro y entramos a la cocina.

-Mamá-dije llamando su atención, ella se giro y me miro con una gran sonrisa.

-Oh Bella, mi amor.-corrió a abrazarme y luego de un montón de palabras cursis se dio cuenta del chico a mi lado.-Hola-dijo sonriente.

-Hola Señora Swan.

-Mamá él es Jake, mi novio.

-Oh, es un gusto-dijo ella sonriendo y abrazándolo con fuerza.-Llámame René cariño.

-Okay, René, es un gusto.-dijo él sonriendo. Después de un rato fuimos a saludar a papá, él estaba en la sala pues mi madre lo había echado de la cocina.

-Papá-le llame, él se giro y me vio desde el sillón, una sonrisa enorme se pinto en su rostro y él se acerco a mí sonriente.

-Mi niña ¿Cuándo llegaste?

-Hace un momento.

-Te extrañe mucho-dijo y me abrazo, sonreí y lo abrace también, luego se giro a mirar a Jake.-¿Tú eres?

-Jacob Señor, soy el novio de Bella-dijo Jake muerto de miedo, sonreí y tome su mano.

-¿Novio?-pregunto mi padre mirándome fijamente.

-Sí, Jake es mi novio.

-¿Y te hace feliz?-pregunto con la mirada sería.

-Mucho.

-Bien, entonces bienvenido.-dijo sonriendo, Jacob suspiro y sonrió también.

Comimos entre risas de parte de todos excepto Edward que seguía mirando al suelo o esquivando mi mirada, fruncí el ceño y deje de darle importancia, era Navidad, no iba a sufrir por él, ahora él tenía a alguien más para llorar en su hombro.

…

…

…

_**Edward Pov**_

Cuando mis padres murieron creí que no volvería a ser feliz, creí que de ahí en adelante todo sería doloroso y triste, pero cierta chica me hizo darme cuenta que no era así, mis padres no querrían que me enterrara en un mundo de tristeza, ella me dejo llorar en su hombro la perdida y estuvo para mí en cada momento desde entonces, pero luego las cosas cambiaron, yo me fui a estudiar fuera porque quería ser un gran músico, así que solo podía verla las Navidades y las vacaciones, y así lo hice por los primeros tres años pero luego deje de ir, al principio lo hice por tristeza, la verdad que ir ahí me traía horribles recuerdos, y los primeros 3 años en que no fui a verla y en cambio fui a la casa de mi mejor amiga en la escuela, Charlotte, luego ella y yo nos hicimos novios y pase otras 5 navidades con su familia, me di cuenta que llevaba 8 años de no verla una noche mientras veía una vieja foto donde salíamos los dos abrazados en una Navidad anterior, me pregunte si seguiría igual de hermosa, si aun se sonrojaría con cualquier cosa, si aun tenía aquella hermosa y angelical sonrisa.

Cuando nos volvimos a ver fue la siguiente Navidad, invite a Charlotte para que conociera a mi familia pero se nos complico todo y terminamos llegando hasta las doce de la noche del día 25, lo primero que vi fue a mi hermosa Bella, sin duda era aun más hermosa ahora, tenía los ojos más hermosos que había visto y ahora era una hermosa jovencita, mi Bella había crecido, le presente a Charlotte y ella sonrió al verla, pero durante los pocos días que pasamos ahí ella no volvió a hacerlo, parecía triste todo el tiempo y me preocupaba pero no me atrevía a preguntar qué pasaba con ella.

La siguiente navidad volvimos a ir y ella seguía con esa mirada llena de tristeza y por más que quería preguntar no me atrevía, ella no me miraba a los ojos y no me sonreía efusivamente cuando hablábamos, ni siquiera buscaba preguntarme cosas sobre la escuela o mi vida, era distinta.

Para la siguiente Navidad iba con toda la iniciativa de hablar con ella, se suponía que ella acababa de entrar a la Universidad y estaba viviendo en Los Angeles, pero iría a la casa para pasar Navidad, así que esa fuimos otra vez, Charlotte y yo estábamos sentados en la cocina mirando a Charlie intentar que René le dejara comer, era algo divertido, había extrañado esto cada año lejos. Tocaron el timbre y de inmediato pensé en Bella así que casi corrí a abrir la puerta pero fue un gran error, la vi besándose con un tipo bajo un muérdago en la puerta, me quede de piedra ¿Qué demonios significa esto? ¿Quién era él? Pero fue aun peor cuando ella nos presento, incluso peor que escuchar los "Te amo" entre ellos. Que dijera que era como su hermano por alguna razón me lastimo bastante, me dolió escuchar aquello, ni siquiera sabía porque pero me dolía mucho.

Durante la cena no podía mirarle, ver que sus sonrisas y la alegría en sus ojos eran por él y habían vuelto por él, me causaba un hueco en el pecho, quería llorar, era como sentir el corazón roto, no entendía que me pasaba pero no quería seguir así. Durante la noche no podía dormir, pensar en ella besando a ese idiota me dolía, baje por algo de agua y por alguna razón termine caminando hasta el cuarto de Bella, ahí ella estaba completamente dormida, recordé el tiempo en que ella dormía a mi lado, la primera vez fue por mi culpa en realidad, recordé como antes su sonrisa era por mí, y sus miradas llenas de alegría eran mías, no quería sentirme así, quería que ella me viera de nuevo, pero ¿Qué se suponía que hiciera? Era obvio que en algún momento ella encontraría a alguien más y haría su vida, era algo que había sabido desde hace años, pero entonces porque me sentía como si la hubiera perdido.

La mire durante tanto tiempo que no me di cuenta que los primeros rayos del amanecer llenaban la habitación, tome un gran respiro y salí de la habitación, estaba cansado pero aun así no quería dormir, al llegar a mi habitación vi a Charlotte mirando por la ventana, me miro y no pude decir nada, por primera vez sus ojos no me parecieron lo más bello en la habitación y su aroma no me inundo, de la nada su cabello tan rojo como el sol se volvió de un precioso color café y sus ojos antes azules ahora eran de un color chocolate que me hipnotizo, sus labios grandes y carnosos ahora eran pequeñitos, carnosos, llamativos, perdió unos cuantos centímetros de estatura y su cuerpo se volvió más delicado y frágil, mis manos picaban por tocar la suave piel de su mejilla, mis labios ardían por fundirse con los suyos, sin darme cuenta camine hasta ella y tome su cintura y la pegue a mi cuerpo y cuando iba a pegar mis labios a los suyos pero ella puso sus dedos sobre mis labios y su otra mano sobre mi pecho empujándome lejos de ella.

-No-dijo en un susurro-No me beses pensando en ella-de pronto aquel frágil cuerpo desapareció y en donde buscaba un hipnótico color chocolate solo había azul, y donde buscaba el café en su cabello solo había rojo fuego por todas partes. Me aleje al darme cuenta de lo que pensaba hacer, iba a tomar sus labios pensando en otra, me sentí mal, sentí asco de mi mismo, me aleje lo más que pude y me pegue a la pared.

-Yo…-no sabía que decir, no tenía las palabras, no tenía nada. Mire sus ojos azules y ella corrió la mirada.

-Siempre supe que la amabas pero jamás…jamás me habías hecho algo así.-dijo con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-¿Amarla?-antes de poder detenerme la pregunta salió y me golpee mentalmente porque ella me decía lo que ella sentía y yo me fijaba en lo que se suponía no debía notar.

-Dios, no puedo seguir así Edward. Creí que con el tiempo te enamorarías de mí y la olvidarías pero ahora veo que no. Vi tu rostro cuando ella llego, la emoción y felicidad en tus ojos era mayor a lo que alguna vez tendrías por mí, y cuando ella presento a su novio casi pude ver tu corazón detenerse…

-Charlotte yo…yo lo siento, no lo sabía…-tratar de explicarme pero ni yo entendía lo que decía así que solo guarde silencio y pase mis manos por mi cabello, odiaba ese gesto en mí, era nerviosismo solamente.

-Debo irme.

-No espera…

-No. Ya espere por mucho tiempo, ya no puedo más.-salió de la habitación hasta la suya y aunque quería ir y decirle que lo sentía simplemente no pude, caí a la cama y me quede ahí pensando en sus palabras, ¿Era verdad? ¿Amaba a Bella? Sabía que la amaba pero yo siempre pensé que era un amor de hermanos, aunque sin duda lo que sentí ayer no fue para nada un sentimiento entre hermanos, fue algo más fuerte, fueron unas ganas inmensas de matarlo por tocarla, por besar sus labios, Dios, pase nuevamente las manos por mi cabello y gruñí bajito, después de un rato finalmente baje a la sala, no me atreví a ver a Charlotte antes de irse, era demasiado para mí, estaba seguro que debía pedir perdón pero ahora debía aclarar mis pensamientos, pero al verla, con esos ojos brillantes y sonrisas hermosas simplemente deje de pensar, ¿Cómo no la vi antes? ¿Cómo no note la belleza que emanaba? ¿Tendría oportunidad de redimir lo que había hecho?

-Edward.-me llamo mi padre, Charlie se había convertido en eso para mí, y él lo sabía.

-¿Sí?

-Quiero hablar contigo-ambos nos miramos fijamente y yo asentí, caminamos afuera de la casa y en el patio nos sentamos en un par de sillas ahí colocadas.

-¿Qué sucede papá?

-Quiero hablarte sobre Bella.

-¿Qué pasa con ella?-pregunte preocupado a pesar de que la había visto hacía solo un minuto a dentro.

-No pasa nada malo con ella. Solo quiero hablar sobre ustedes.

-¿Nosotros?

-Edward sé lo que sientes por ella.-me quede de piedra, ¿Qué pensaría él de todo esto? Es decir, somos como hermanos.-No pienses que me molesta, al final no son hermanos de sangre, no le veo lo malo en lo que sientes pero lo que sí quiero pedirte es que la dejes ser feliz.-mis ojos se fijaron en los de él y miles de preguntas se reflejaron en mis ojos.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Edward ella sufrió cuando tú nos presentaste a Charlotte, ella sentía lo mismo que tú, pero te dejo ser feliz, no te dijo nada de lo que sentía porque te quería ver feliz y ahora quiero pedirte que le regreses eso, ella merece la felicidad y creo que es feliz con Jacob…

-Pero…

-Mira Edward si ella en algún punto quiere volver y se da cuenta que aun te ama, yo no me pienso interponer pero decirle ahora que la amas sería cruel, le confundirías solamente y no se merece eso.-él decía la verdad, yo no debía arruinarle lo que tenía, ella me dejo ser feliz ahora era mi momento de recompensarla y si tenía que esperar durante años lo haría, porque ella lo había hecho, tal vez no era nuestro momento pero sabía que llegaría.

-No lo haré papá.-dije sincero, él asintió y palmeo mi espalda.

-Sabes Edward estoy muy orgulloso de ti, has crecido y has madurado es todo lo que esperaba de ti e incluso más.

-Gracias papá.-sonreímos y decidimos entrar a la casa, desayunamos entre bromas y aunque prometí no decirle nada a Bella, no pude evitar mirarla cada tanto y perderme en sus ojos cada que podía. Ese año sería largo hasta el día que volvería a verla por eso la abrace con fuerza cuando nos despedimos, no quería que me soltara, quería tomarla entre mis brazos y jamás dejarla ir, pero la realidad me golpeo de nuevo y tuve que soltarla para que se fuera al lado de aquel tipo.

…

…

…

Ese año me gradué y termine todo lo que tenía ahí, así que me pregunte a donde quería ir ahora, cuál era mi camino y entonces una llamada me abrió un camino frente a mí, ahí era donde debía ir.

-Bueno-conteste sin fijarme en el identificador, estaba un poco apurado retirando algunos papeles y firmando otro montón, tenía que terminar para decidir mi siguiente movimiento.

-Edward.-la voz rota de Bella me detuvo y de inmediato me puse alerta.

-¿Bella? ¿Qué te pasa cariño?-desde que había descubierto lo que sentía por ella miles de apodos salieron a la luz "cariño" "nena" "ángel" todos menos "amor" que era una palabra que luchaba por salir cada que hablaba con ella.

-Yo…lo siento solo…

-Bella dime qué pasa.-dije serio ella hipo y luego suspiro fuertemente.

-Jacob y yo terminamos.

-¿Qué?-tal vez era un maldito por sentir alegría por eso pero era como una oportunidad de oro, aunque primero estaba su felicidad eso era algo que tenía bien claro desde hace tiempo, y si ella aun lo ama yo no puedo hacer nada más que consolarla y esperar.

-Él termino conmigo más bien…-dijo llorando de nuevo.

-Nena cálmate ¿Qué paso?

-Peleamos y él dijo que…

-¿Qué dijo?-mi humor cambio a enojado en un segundo, si ese idiota la había lastimado le partiría la cara.

-No puedo decírtelo, Dios no sé porque te llamo, estás a kilómetros de distancia…es solo…solo te necesito ahora.-dijo y lloro de nuevo, mi corazón se detuvo, oírla tan rota me lastimaba en el fondo de mi corazón y quería correr y tomarla en mis brazos para cuidarla como ella había hecho conmigo cuando mis padres murieron, quería ser su fuerte ahora, pero antes de poder contestarle ella colgó el teléfono o tal vez se corto la llamada, lo único que tenía claro ahora, era que sin duda, allá era donde debía estar.

Termine todos mis trámites en la Universidad lo antes posible y tome mis cosas para irme a Los Angeles, había encontrado un departamento en un edificio cerca de la Universidad de Bella, así que después de acomodar todo en mi nuevo apartamento fui a buscarla, hacía dos días no me contestaba el teléfono y esa llamada me había dejado preocupado, llegue al campus donde ella vivía y luego me di cuenta que no sabía en qué edificio estaba, así que a preguntar se ha dicho.

-Hola-llame la atención de la mujer detrás del escritorio con un gran cartel de información.

-Buen día-ella era joven, de unos veintitantos, unos ojos azules y el cabello rubio, era atractiva pero nada me sacaba a mi castaña de la mente, ella eliminaba a todas en cuanto entraba a la habitación o incluso sin hacerlo, con solo pensarla bastaba.

-Busco a mi hermana y quería saber si podría darme su dirección en el campus-jamás había llamado hermana a Bella, simplemente no quedaba en nuestra relación, nos queríamos incluso más que si fuéramos hermanos y aun así jamás fuimos "hermanos" entre nosotros.

-Mmmm claro ¿Cuál es su nombre?-vi como acomodo su escote e intento morder su labio de forma sexy pero lo único que consiguió fue ser vulgar, esa ropa era muy poca para trabajar en una universidad llena de adolescentes llenos de hormonas y la forma en que se mordía el labio era desagradable, no tenía ese lindo gesto que tenía Bella, cuando Bella hacía eso se veía dulce, tierna y de alguna forma conseguía verse endemoniadamente sexy.

-Isabella Swan.-dije para que me diera la información y salir de ahí lo antes posible.

-Claro, está en edificio 8 cuarto 28-A.

-Gracias.-salí de ahí antes de que ella dijera otra cosa y camine hasta encontrar el edificio, toque su puerta por unos minutos y finalmente salió envuelta en una enorme sudadera que recordaba haberle regalado hacía años, creí que eso ya no existía, sus ojos estaban hinchados y su cabello hecho un desastre y sin embargo era la cosa más bella en el mundo ante mis ojos.-Nena-sus ojos se levantaron hasta toparse con los míos y abrirlos en grande.

-Edward-antes de poder darme cuenta de algo más, ya la tenía sobre mí, mis brazos la envolvieron de inmediato y por primera vez en mucho tiempo me sentí completo, ella en mis brazos, éramos como dos piezas de rompecabezas que encajaban perfectamente. Di un paso dentro del lugar y cerré la puerta cuando entramos.

-Hola cariño.-dije acariciando su espalda.

-Dios Edward ¿Cuándo llegaste?-pregunto con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, sus ojos brillaban y me hizo sonreí ante esa bella mirada.

-Hace unas horas.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que venías?

-Quería sorprenderte y aparte llevo dos días intentando contactarte pero no me contestabas…-dije mirándola con el ceño fruncido, ella bajo el rostro y se bajo de mi cintura para ir a sentarse al sofá, su ánimo cayo como 10 metros, me acerque y me senté a su lado.-¿Qué pasa ángel?

-Lo siento, es que he estado deprimida estos días.

-¿Jacob?-pregunte pasando un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja. Ella solo asintió.

-Me duele como terminaron las cosas.-dijo acomodándose en mi pecho.

-¿Quieres contarme que paso?

-No sé.

-¿Te hizo algo malo? Porque sí fue así le voy a romper la cara…

-No. No me hizo nada malo.

-¿Entonces?

-Es difícil de explicar…

-¿Confías en mí?-ella me miro a los ojos y asintió-Entonces…-ella suspiro y asintió.

-Él y yo tuvimos una pelea muy grande porque él…él tiene algo así como un grupo de estudio pero digamos que hay cierta chica que está loca por él y lo sigue para todos lados, yo me moleste y le pedí se alejara de ella y él me dijo que no podía porque era de su grupo, yo me sentí mal porque sí el sintiera incomodidad con alguien pues yo pondría distancia pero él no podía hacer lo mismo por mí, así que después de eso no quise hablarle porque estaba enfadada…-conocía a Bella, ese era su método de defensa, si se molestaba simplemente no hablaba contigo, era para evitar problemas después por gritar cosas mientras está enojada.-Pero él se molesto aun más y vino a buscarme así que nos gritamos hasta de lo que no y él me dijo que no quería volver a verme, me dolió mucho la forma en que lo hizo pero a él no le importo porque llevo tres días así y ni siquiera se digno a venir.-sus ojitos se llenaron de lágrimas y yo la abrace.

-No llores más cariño, él se pierde la felicidad de tenerte cerca.

-Es que yo lo quería mucho…

-Sé lo que se siente eso nena, yo también quise mucho a Charlotte pero a veces simplemente no es el momento o no es la persona indicada.

-¿Por qué él no es como tú?-pregunto mirándome a los ojos, fruncí el ceño buscando una explicación-Tú sabes que no hablo cuando estoy enfadada, tú viniste en cuanto te llame y estás aquí consolándome, ¿Por qué él no hace eso? Yo creí que lo conocía pero ahora veo que ni él me conoce a mí.

-Bueno cariño tenemos casi 14 años de estar juntos, nena, te conozco mejor que nadie.

-Lo sé-se acurruco más en mi pecho y me abrazo fuerte, mis brazos la encerraron y bese su cabeza-Te quedaras mucho tiempo ¿cierto?

-Me mudaré aquí Bella.-ella levanto su rostro y me miro sorprendida.

-¿En serio?

-Sí.

-Eso es genial, me alegra tanto que vayas a estar aquí siempre.

-Yo también, creo que ya estuvimos mucho tiempo lejos ahora es tiempo de volver a estar juntos como se debe.-ella asintió, sus ojitos brillaban, se acomodo en mi pecho y jalo mis brazos para que la abrazara fuerte como solía hacerlo a menudo.

-Te extrañe Edward.

-Y yo a ti pequeña.-nos quedamos ahí abrazados por lo que pudieron haber sido horas y aun así no se volvía cansado, era algo entre nosotros, como encerrados en una burbuja, cuidábamos el uno del otro y nos protegíamos como hermanos pero ambos sabíamos que era mucho más que un cariño de hermanos. Era casi de noche y la respiración lenta de Bella me hizo darme cuenta de que estaba dormida, mire su cara más detenidamente, amaba verla dormir, sus gestos siempre eran adorables, desde que llegue a la casa Swan me había vuelto un adicto a ella, aunque no me diera cuenta. Verla era mi tranquilidad, fue la única que supo qué hacer cuando mis padres murieron, me dio un hombro para llorar y no pregunto ¿Cómo me sentía? En ese momento sentía que esa pregunta era una burla, ¿Cómo demonios creían que me sentía? Odiaba es pregunta y ella no la hizo, ella entro se sentó a mi lado con un gran plato de galletas, pequeña y con sus grandes ojos marrones mirando al vacío como yo, sus mejillas sonrojadas por el frío de Forks, se veía tan tierna como ahora, la mire por largo rato, estudie cada milímetro de su rostro y cuando ella me miro a los ojos sentí que mi mundo se detenía, ella no sonrió como el resto, ella me decía todo con esos ojos tan profundos, ahí me tope con mi debilidad, lloré por la pérdida de mis padres, lloré porque no volvería a ver a mamá cocinar, lloré porque mi padre no estaría ahí cuando saliera de la escuela, y ella solo me abrazo.

Yo nunca pude agradecerle suficiente aquel gesto de su parte, solo pude ser su mejor amigo y quererla como nadie lo hacía, ahora 14 años después seguía viendo en ella aquella niña de dulce mirada y sonrojadas mejillas frente a mí, pero ahora ella era una mujer hermosa, madura y dulce, pero dentro su corazón seguía siendo el de aquella niña de 5 años, la única diferencia era que ahora yo la tenía a ella en mis brazos, ahora yo la dejaba desahogar su dolor en mi hombro, ahora ya no la veía como una niña ya no la veía como mi hermanita, ahora Bella era la mujer que amaba y con la que quería pasar el resto de mis días.

La lleve hasta su cama y la recosté ahí, cubrí su cuerpo con las mantas que tenía ahí y salí de la habitación, aunque quería quedarme con ella sabía que no era lo correcto, antes era normal, éramos niños, pero ahora tal vez sería incomodo para ella levantarse y encontrarme dormido a su lado, y sinceramente no sabía si podría quedarme quieto toda la noche con ella tan cerca.

Salí y camine lentamente por las calles de Los Angeles pensando en ella, pensando en cuanto tiempo había perdido para estar a su lado, llegue a un parque y parecía que Dios me recalcaba en la cara que todos tenían a la mujer amada a su lado mientras yo debía ir lento y esperar a que ella me diera alguna pista, pero bien era mi culpa, llegue a mi apartamento y caí en la cama cansado, las cajas sin desempacar me hicieron suspirar tenía que arreglar este lugar antes de siquiera invitar a Bella, me quede dormido y solo pude soñar con ella y sus preciosas sonrisas.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté temprano y desempaque todo, acomode las cosas en donde debían ir y luego de acomodar todo salí a correr con los audífonos puestos, necesitaba despejar mi mente, no conocía del todo la ciudad así que me quede en el área que conocía, y para mi mala suerte la mujer de ayer vivía en mi mismo edificio, cuando iba entrando para bañarme y alistarme para ir a ver a Bella me tope con aquella melena rubia que empezaba a molestarme.

-Oh es el hombre ayer ¿cierto?-dijo sonriendo y acomodando su ropa que no podía ser más ceñida, me pregunto porque nadie le dice que raya lo vulgar con esos atuendos, no era una mujer fea pero con esa ropa nadie la tomaría en serio.

-Mmmm sí-dije entrando del todo al edificio, casi quería correr a mi apartamento antes de que esa mujer siguiera mirándome así como si quisiera desvestirme con la mirada, por primera vez me sentía realmente incomodo frente a una mujer.

-Ayer te fuiste muy rápido no me dijiste ni tu nombre.

-Oh lo siento es que tenía asuntos importantes…

-¿Con tu hermana?

-Algo así-dije suspirando, odiaba que la llamaran así, ella no era mi hermana, ella era mucho más que eso y jamás tomaría el papel de hermana a mi lado, yo la quería de forma diferente.

-Bueno y ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Me llamo Edward.-dije rápido y casi queriendo terminar la conversación en ese momento, pero ella no lo entendía.

-Un gusto Edward, yo me llamo Tanya.

-Un gusto Tanya.

-¿Vives aquí?

-Sí.

-Oh genial seremos vecinos, deberías ir a cenar a mi apartamento es el 32-B-Ni loco iría a su apartamento, esa mujer me daba miedo.

-Claro…-dije incomodo-Bueno debo irme.

-Sí, espero verte luego.

-Sí.

-Bye.-se fue moviendo sus caderas de más y agitando el cabello de manera exagerada, suspire y subí hasta mi piso, revise mi celular y tenía un mensaje de Bella.

"Lamento haberme quedado dormida ayer, acababas de llegar y te di la bienvenida más aburrida de la historia, así que ¿salimos? Ya sabes como en los viejos tiempos. P.D Gracias por consolarme ayer, lo necesitaba"

Sonreí, si supiera que para mí tenerla entre mis brazos me encantaba se daría cuenta que su bienvenida no fue nada aburrida, escribí mi respuesta.

"No importa hermosa, te vez tierna dormida y me encantaría salir contigo, nos vemos en 30 minutos en tu escuela ¿sí? P.D Sabes que siempre estaré para ti. Te quiero enana."

Cerré el teléfono y me metí al baño, tome una ducha rápida y me vestí en tiempo record para salir en busca de mi amada Bella, llegue a la Universidad y ahí la vi, se veía hermosa como siempre, aunque se notaba un tanto molesta, cheque el celular para ver la hora y no iba tarde así que fruncí el ceño, tal vez el idiota de su ex se le acerco, me acerque a ella y ella corrió la mirada para no verme a los ojos.

-Hey ¿Qué pasa?

-Nada.

-Bella…

-Nada, en serio.-intento sonreí pero se olvido de que conozco cada uno de sus gestos, esa sonrisa era para esconder algo, pero también sabía que ella simplemente me lo diría cuando estuviera lista.

-Bien entonces ¿vamos?

-Sí.-quería tomar su mano pero sentí que tal vez no era lo mejor, así que solo camine a su lado, íbamos por la calle.-¿Cómo quedo tu apartamento?

-Genial…-porque esta simple situación parecía tan incómoda.

-Me alegro.-nos quedamos callados por largo rato.

-¿Quieres desayunar?

-Claro.

-Mmmm no conozco mucho aquí pero más temprano vi una cafetería aquí cerca…

-Pues vamos ahí-dijo sonriendo más tranquila, caminamos en silencio, parecía más relajada pero en su postura se veía que seguía molesta.

-¿Qué se te antoja?-pregunte después de ver el menú, ella levanto la vista para verme directamente a los ojos.

-¿Piensas salir con la zorra de la secretaría?-pregunto por fin, yo fruncí el ceño preguntándome ¿de quién demonios hablaba? Entonces recordé a la mujer de la mañana.

-¿Tanya?

-Oh por Dios saldrás con ella ¿cierto?

-¿Qué? Claro que no.-dije mirándola fijamente, ¿Cómo se entero de ella?-Ni siquiera la conozco como para que creas que voy a salir con ella, llevo dos días aquí…

-Pues ella está muy emocionada porque "mi hermano" la invito a cenar.-dijo enfadada, no sabía cómo tomarme aquello ¿estaba celosa?, pero lo que no me paso desapercibido era como dijo casi en broma "hermano" tal vez ella tampoco quisiera que nos dijeran así.

-Yo no la invite a ningún lado, yo fui a correr más temprano y cuando regresaba al edificio me tope con ella y me detuvo ahí para decirme un montón de tonterías e invitarme a cenar a su apartamento, nada más.

-Osea que sí saldrán.

-¡No! Solo estaba siendo educado Bella, ¿Qué querías que le dijera?

-No lo sé, ¿Qué tal? "No quiero salir contigo ni ahora ni nunca"-dijo cruzándose de brazos, vaya que estaba enojada, mi Bella era una chica territorial, ese lado de ella no lo conocía.

-No podía hacer eso.

-¡¿Por qué no?! ¡¿Acaso piensas aceptar su invitación?!

-Bella tranquila, no pienso aceptar nada, solo no es correcto.

-Pues entonces dile que no quieres nada con ella.

-¿Por qué te molesta tanto?-pregunte finalmente, ella me miro y abrió la boca en busca de respuestas pero la volvió a cerrar, se puso roja como un tomate y quito la mirada.

-Ella no me agrada-dijo como una respuesta vaga y lanzada al aire.

-Pues para que solo sea eso estás muy molesta.-dije mirándola fijamente, ella me miro también molesta.

-Pues es solo eso.

-Como sea, de todas maneras no pienso salir con ella.-dije pues la verdad la conocía y no me diría nada más.

-Deberías decírselo.

-¿Por qué quieres que le diga que no saldré con ella? Yo creo que se dará cuenta solita.

-Solo creo que deberías decírselo.

-¿Quieres que le diga que no saldré con ella?-dije mirándola a los ojos.

-¡Sí! Quiero que lo hagas.

-¡Bien! se lo diré entonces.-dije estresado, no me decía nada y aparte de todo estaba molesta conmigo, no pensé que terminaríamos así en nuestra primera salida.

-¡Bien!-desayunamos en un silencio absoluto y luego de salir del lugar seguíamos así.

-¿Ahora no piensas hablarme?-pregunte cansado del silencio, ella suspiro y levanto la mirada.

-Lo siento.

-Solo no entiendo porque estás tan molesta Bella.

-No lo sé.-dijo caminando un poco más para sentarse en una banca, me senté a su lado y suspire.-Simplemente no lo sé.

-Sí ella te molesta te prometo que no saldré con ella aunque nunca tuve la intención de hacerlo, me alejare…

-No tienes que hacer eso. Yo no…no tengo por qué decirte con quien salir y con quien no…

-No quiero salir con ella.-ella suspiro y acomodo su cabeza en mi hombro.

-Es difícil, por primera vez desde hace 10 años te tengo para mí solita y no quiero ser egoísta pero te quiero aunque sea un tiempo para mí nada más-dijo bajito, sonreí y enrede mis brazos en su cuerpo, yo era completamente suyo aunque ella no lo supiera, mi corazón latía por ella y sin duda pensaba estar con ella para el resto de nuestras vidas.

-Me tienes para ti solita-dije divertido por su expresión, ella sonrió-Siempre que me quieras me tendrás Bella, siempre.-nos quedamos ahí sentados por largo rato, solo abrazados.

-Esto se nos está haciendo costumbre.-dijo divertida, sonreí y asentí.

-Así somos-dije divertido.

-Somos aburridos.-dijo sonriente, se levanto y tomo mi mano jalándome para levantarme también-Ven, vamos a divertirnos un rato.

-¿A dónde me llevaras?-pregunte sonriendo y mirándola a los ojos, ella no soltó mi mano mientras empezó a caminar, nuestros dedos iban entrelazados y yo no podía sentirme más feliz con ello.

-Pues ya que acabas de llegar te daré un paseo por todos los bellos lugares que hay aquí.

-Bien, vamos-dije feliz de pasar este tiempo con ella, fuimos de aquí para allá, comimos, paseamos, incluso compramos miles de cosas que supusimos les gustarían a Charlie y René. Finalmente fuimos a una gran atracción turística por lo que sabíamos era algo así como para ir a acampar o simplemente dar un paseo, Bella me llevaba de la mano como lo había hecho toda la tarde, guiándome y llevándome por donde ella quería ir, pero cuando el reloj dio las 6 de la tarde y la luz del día se estaba yendo ella se detuvo de pronto y se giro a mirarme, le sonreí pero vi su rostro preocupado.-¿Qué pasa?

-Mmmm si te digo la verdad ¿te enojaras conmigo?-oh claro Bella Swan no tenía sentido de orientación.

-No sabes dónde estamos ¿cierto?-pregunte mirando aquellos ojos chocolate, ella mordió su labio y negó con la cabeza, cerré los ojos y no pude evitar reírme a carcajadas.-Oh Dios-dije divertido, ver su cara llena de pánico pronto convertirse en una sonrisa y empezar a reírse conmigo fue hermoso, y entonces comenzó a llover.

-Claro-dijo ella cuando las gotas empezaron a caer sobre nosotros, levanto sus manos y la risa se volvió mayor, un buen final para este día ¿no? Tome su mano y la jale para llevarnos a un lugar donde el agua no nos mojara tanto pero ella no quiso avanzar.-No.

-¿Qué pasa? Vamos a mojarnos Bella.

-Quiero hacerlo, quiero que el agua nos deje empapados. Como si fuéramos dos niños jugando en la lluvia.-dijo sonriente, sonreí y di un paso más cerca de ella.

-Estás loca.-ella abrió la boca para decime algo pero hable antes-Y así te amo.-ella sonrió, si supiera que no era un "Te amo" de hermanos, si supiera que era mucho más, quería besarla, quería abrazarla, quería tantas cosas pero aun así solo me quede mirándola.

-Yo también te amo.-y así fue jugamos bajo la lluvia como dos niños más, nos mojamos y quedamos empapados hasta que por fin pudimos volver a la civilización, la lleve a mi apartamento para secarnos y ella seguía riéndose-Gracias por este día.-dijo sonriendo mientras salía de mi cuarto con una de mis viejas playeras, le quedaba enorme pero se veía hermosa.

-Tú fuiste la que hizo todo, hermosa-dije sonriendo, yo me había secado en el baño de abajo y ella en el de mi habitación así que ahora estábamos listos para tomar algo caliente.

-Sin ti no habría sido igual.-dijo y camino hasta mí enredado sus brazos a mi alrededor, descansando su cabeza en mi pecho, sonreí y enrede mis brazos a su alrededor para pegarla más a mi cuerpo, bese su frente muriendo por bajar a sus labios. Tantas palabras atrapadas en mi garganta luchando por salir y simplemente no me atrevía a decirlas.

…

Los días pasaron hasta convertirse en meses y llegar las esperadas fechas navideñas, Bella tenía las emociones que podía tener un niño al llegar estos días, aun me recordaba a la hermosa niña de ojos chocolate que me dejo cautivado hace ya tanto tiempo, estábamos en aeropuerto para ir directo a la casa de nuestros padres, estos meses habían sido casi la gloria, lo único que podía mejorarlo era poder decirle lo que sentía con todas las palabras pero aun no lo había hecho, después de tanto meditarlo decidí que le diría todo en estas fechas, después de todo eran nuestras fechas. Yo había conseguido un empleo como maestro de música en una pequeña escuela que estaba creciendo muy rápido a decir verdad y me daba dinero suficiente para mantenerme, tenía la herencia de mis padres en mi cuenta de banco pero prefería no hacer uso de ella más que para emergencias. En el caso de mi Bella, había terminado su penúltimo semestre y estaba por graduarse, el idiota de Jacob quiso acercarse a ella de nuevo pero ella le dejo bien claro que ya no quería nada con él, Bella no era una chica rencorosa pero ese tipo la lastimo, ella no quiso decirme las palabras exactas de la pelea pero sabía que debieron ser muy duras para que ella no quisiera volver a verlo. Pero el tipo había enviado miles de flores a su habitación en la Universidad y había intentado de todo para llamar su atención de nuevo, y eso me preocupaba de sobremanera, ¿Qué tal si él me ganaba? ¿Qué tal si ella aun sentía algo por él? Todo eso me tenía loco y por eso decidí decirle todo en este tiempo que estaríamos en casa, debía arriesgar todo, era ganar o perder.

De pronto el aeropuerto se volvió una locura, gente empujándose y gritando llena de enojo, de pronto un idiota tiro a mi Bella, rápidamente la ayude a levantarse, yo quería partirle la cara a ese idiota pero ella tomo mi mano impidiendo que hiciera algo.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto, yo hice un gesto haciéndole notar que no tenía ni idea, giramos el rostro y vimos la pantalla donde se veían las horas de salida y entonces el altavoz sonó fuerte y alto.

-¡Los vuelos a todos lados han sido cancelados por una tormenta de nieve! ¡Se abrirán las líneas hasta nuevo aviso!-Bella se tenso y sentí como la presión de su mano en la mía se volvió más fuerte, ella nunca había pasado la Navidad lejos de nuestros padres esto debió pegarle duro.

-Edward.-me llamo, me gire y la mire tenía sus ojitos llenos de preguntas y preocupación.-¿Qué haremos ahora?-la miré a los ojos, sabía que ella quería que le dijera que todo se arreglaría pero no podía mentirle, podía proponer ir en coche pero no arriesgaría a Bella para nada, una tormenta de nieve en medio de la noche no era buen clima para viajar, ella vio en mis ojos que no teníamos opción, no podríamos ir a casa, sus ojitos se llenaron de lágrimas y se abrazo a mí con fuerza.

-Lo siento nena.-la abrace y la deje llorar en mi hombro, ella tal vez no tendría la Navidad que había esperado pero le daría una Navidad inolvidable.

…

La lleve hasta mi apartamento porque no quería dejarla sola, ella estaba muy triste se notaba en sus ojos, mañana sería Navidad y nosotros estaríamos aquí, le ofrecí algo de tomar pero ella negó, se levanto del sofá y para ir hasta la habitación de invitados que se había convertido en su habitación cuando venía aquí, quise seguirla pero debía darle su espacio ella me buscaría cuando quisiera hacerlo. Me fui a mi habitación y tome un baño antes de meterme entre las cobijas, en medio de la noche sentí la cama hundirse a mi lado, no quise abrir los ojos, seguro era mi imaginación, hasta que sentí las suaves manos de Bella tomar mis brazos y acomodarlos a su alrededor, parecía una niña pequeña que se escondía de la lluvia, su cuerpo quedo pegado al mío y casi como un impulso la abrace con fuerza pegándola a mí lo más que podía y mis manos se ciñeron fuerte a su alrededor, inhale su aroma y caí en una profunda calma.

Al día siguiente desperté muy temprano, tenía mucho que preparar para el día de hoy, Bella seguía entre mis brazos y me costó bastante soltarla pero sabía que valdría la pena. Tome una ducha rápida y salí del apartamento, fui hasta un gran supermercado en el centro para comprar todo lo necesario, luego de ahí fui a comprar lo único que me faltaba y lo más importante, llegue al apartamento y acomode todo, por suerte ella aun no despertaba así que me dio tiempo de acomodarlo para ella, eran casi las 10 de la mañana así que fui a ver a mi princesa que seguía plácidamente dormida en mi cama, era una preciosa vista. Me acerque y me senté a su lado, acomode su pelo y ella busco mi caricia y sonreí, sus labios me tentaban pero no quería cometer errores, si algún día llegaba a besarla como quería, ese beso sería perfecto, algo que ella pudiera recordar toda la vida.

-Bella-la llame bajito, ella escondió su rostro bajo las almohadas, odiaba las mañanas, sonreí y volví a llamarla.-Bella despierta.

-No-dijo bajito y sonreí.

-Si no te despiertas tendré que despertarte.

-No-dijo ella molesta, hice una mueca y sonreí, la ataque con cosquillas su mayor debilidad, ella empezó a reír a carcajadas mientras yo sonreía al ver su sonrisa de vuelta.

-¡Ya! ¡Edward!-dijo casi gritando pero no me detuve-¡Me levantaré!-sonreí y me detuve para después levantarme de la cama, ella se levanto con su alocado cabello hecho una maraña y sus mejillas sonrojadas, se veía hermosa.-¿Qué pasa que quieres que me levante tan temprano?-le tendí la mano y ella la tomo sin rechistar.

-Hay algo que quiera mostrarte-dije jalándola hasta mí, ella se levanto, llevaba la playera de la primera noche que paso aquí, desde ese día se había adueñado de ella y a mí me encantaba verla así.

-¿Qué es?

-Una sorpresa-dije la saque de la mano hasta la sala, ella se detuvo de golpe y sus ojos se quedaron detenidos en el enorme árbol que estaba en la orilla, y todos los adornos que había en el lugar, busco mi mirada y sonreí.-¿Te gusta?

-Dios Edward, ¿hiciste esto por mí?-pregunto con sus ojos llenos de alegría.

-Sí-dije sonriendo-Haría cualquier cosa por ti.

-Es…es hermoso Edward, gracias-dijo antes de abrazarme.

-Sé que querías una Navidad tradicional, con René en la cocina y Charlie intentado robar algo antes de la cena, pero…

-Es perfecto.-dijo poniendo sus dedos sobre mis labios.-Gracias.

Pasamos el día terminando de arreglar todo el lugar y dejarlo lo más bello posible, ella estaba emocionada era la primera vez que arreglaba un lugar ella sola, luego de todo salimos a dar una vuelta por el centro, había un gran árbol en el centro comercial y Bella quería muchas fotos ahí, luego fuimos al parque donde había mucha nieve y nos pasamos jugando un largo rato, era casi la media noche y estábamos sentados en una banca abrazados viendo las luces del arbolito prenderse y apagarse.

-Me diste la mejor Navidad del mundo.-dijo bajito, sonreí y vi como la pista de hielo estaba por cerrarse tal ese sería un buen cierre de nuestra loca forma de pasar la Navidad.

-Aun no termina-tome su mano y la lleve hasta la pista, la cual ahora estaba vacía y solo quedaba un encargado, me acerque e intercambie unas cuantas palabras consiguiendo que nos dejara estar ahí un par de minutos. Regrese con Bella y le sonreí, ella me miro desconfiada y luego me dio la mano, fuimos hasta donde estaban los patines y después de estar listos la lleve a la pista, ella nunca había estado en una de estas así que era divertido verla intentarlo pero al mismo tiempo era de lo mejor enseñarle y poder tenerla entre mis brazos.

-Ni se te ocurra soltarme Edward porque no vuelvo a hablarte.

-Sabes que no durarías ni dos minutos sin hablarme-dije con una gran sonrisa sobre su cuello, ella me miro de reojo con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Te aprovechas de eso.

-A veces.-dije divertido-Pero hoy no pienso soltarte por nada del mundo nena.-dije bajito, su piel se puso de gallina y se sonrojo dulcemente, muy dentro de mí quería creer que lo que me dijo Charlie hacía ya dos años aun era verdad y que ella me amaba tanto como yo la amaba a ella. Recorrimos la pista, yo la sostenía por la cintura desde atrás para que no se cayera al suelo, de pronto las luces llenaron todo el lugar y una canción de Adele empezó a sonar, me gire a ver al encargado del sonido y luz y como lo predije era una chica, un chico jamás habría pensando en esa canción. Bella sonrió y soltó mi agarre de su cintura para empezar a hacerlo ella sola, yo la seguí de cerca y viéndola girar y moverse libremente, con una sonrisa en mi rostro la seguía solo patinando, ella tomo mi mano y me jalo hasta dar vueltas con ella y vi como cantaba la canción bajito, sonreí y le di una vuelta para que quedara entre mis brazos, ella cantaba para mí podía sentirlo y yo me sentía en el cielo.-Te amo.-dije mirando esos ojos chocolate que me tenían enamorado, ella se sonrojo y me miro fijamente, quería que viera que no era algo de hermanos era mucho más profundo y duradero.

-Te amo.-dijo con la misma convicción que yo, sonreí y cuando pensaba besar esos labios que había ansiado tanto ella se soltó de mi agarre sonriendo.-Un paso a la vez.-dijo divertida y empezó a patinar por todo el lugar, me quede atontado por cómo se había alejado de mí y alce una ceja antes de patinar para alcanzarla, la atrape entre mis brazos y ella sonrió.-¿Cuánto me amas?-pregunto con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Más que nadie.-dije sincero y con una gran sonrisa en mi rostro.

-¿Cuánto me has esperado?-pregunto mirando mis ojos, no sabía que jugábamos pero tenía respuesta para cada pregunta que me hiciera.

-Toda la vida.

-¿Cuánto más me amaras?-sonreí y me acerque más a ella.

-Toda la vida.-dije sonriente antes de besarla, ella me devolvió el beso con la misma ansiedad que yo y entonces montones de fuegos artificiales explotaron en el cielo seguro alguna fiesta nada lejos de aquí festejando las fechas, sonreí y ella también.

-Te amo.

-Te amo.

…

…

Dos años más tarde aun tenía a mi hermosa Bella conmigo y no podía ser más feliz, todos se morían por saber la sorpresa que les teníamos preparada, nuestros padres y nuestros amigos, Jasper que trabajaba en la escuela de música que yo había comprado cuando el dueño decidió irse de Luna de miel con su esposa por un largo tiempo por todo el mundo, también Emmett trabajaba ahí y se había vuelto un descarado a la hora de hablar con Bella, se la pasaba poniéndola celosa diciéndole que las estudiantes casi se tiraban a mis pies y luego me dejaba a mí con una chica llena de hormonas bastante enojada, pero siempre terminábamos riendo al final.

-Te prometo que ninguna me llama la atención amor.

-¿Entonces porque no me lo cuentas?

-No le veo importancia.

-Pues yo sí y pienso ir contigo diario hasta que entiendas que tienes una prometida y que ella cuida lo que es suyo.-aun me encantaban sus celos, me volvían loco. Sonreí y pase mis brazos por su cintura, estábamos en la sala de nuestro apartamento, ahora vivíamos juntos y felices, nuestros padres aun más felices y ansiosos por la noticia, hasta ahora solo nosotros dos sabíamos de nuestro compromiso, le pedí que fuera mi esposa en Navidad, era nuestro día, unos tenían aniversarios, otros 14 de febrero, otros sus cumpleaños, bueno pues nosotros tenemos el 25 de diciembre. Nuestra nueva tradición era pasar Navidad juntos y solos y luego el resto de las fiestas con la familia, muchos de nuestros amigos e incluso nuestros padres se quejaban pero nosotros queríamos estar solos en nuestro aniversario.

-Sabes que amaría eso-dije con una gran sonrisa, ella rodo los ojos y suspiro.

-Pues pienso hacerlo.

-Hazlo-dije mientras empezaba a besar su cuello, su respiración se altero pero no dejo de lado su molestia.

-Bien, a partir del lunes me traerás como chicle.

-Me encanta la idea.-dije bajando la manga de su hombro dejando al descubierto su hombro.

-Y peleare con cada alumna y maestra que intente metérsele por los ojos a mi prometido.

-Defiende lo que es tuyo nena.-dije bajando el cierre de su vestido.

-Les pateare el trasero por zorras.

-No lo dudo.-dije sonriente, ella empezó a dejarse llevar y me dejo quitarle el vestido, ella enredo sus brazos en mi cuello y yo acaricie su espalda.

-¿Cuánto me amas?-esas preguntas se había hecho nuestro lema y amaba verla sonreír al hacerlas porque sabía que siempre obtendría las mismas respuestas.

-Más que a nadie.

-¿Cuánto tiempo me esperaste?

-Toda la vida.

-¿Cuánto tiempo me amaras?-tome sus piernas y la alce para que se subiera a mi cintura, ella lo hizo y sonrió.

-Toda la vida.-bese su cuello y levante sus manos sobre su cabeza pegándola a la pared, el día de nuestro compromiso habíamos hecho el amor por primera vez y ahora parecíamos adolescentes hormonales que no podían soltarse.-¿Tú cuanto me amaras?

-Para siempre.-respondió con una gran sonrisa. Nos besamos de nuevo y fuimos directo a la habitación, ella tenía una lencería realmente provocativa y me tenía loco desde la mañana en que salimos a trabajar, verla vestirse era una de las cosas más tentadoras que había.

Al día siguiente salimos retrasados para la cena en donde les contaríamos a todos la noticia, pero cuando estábamos arreglándonos simplemente caímos en las manos de la lujuria de nuevo y ahora estamos casi corriendo para llegar a la cena. Llegamos y vemos a Alice intentando distraer a Jasper para que Emmett pueda coquetear con la rubia hermana de Jasper, Rosalie, mientras nuestros padres morían de risa ante la situación.

-Lamentamos la tardanza-dije sonriendo, todos sonrieron y asintieron, tomamos asiento y después de ordenar la comida nos miramos cómplices.

-¿Nos dirán la noticia?-pregunto mi madre sonriente, miré a Bella y asentimos, ella saco su mano de debajo de la mesa y tomo la mía todos se detuvieron y vi como mi madre dejaba de respirar.

-Sí. Bella y yo vamos a casarnos-dije sonriente, Bella sonrió y mi madre empezó a llorar de la emoción.

-Oh Dios mis hijos se casan.-dijo feliz, todos nos felicitaron en especial Charlie que era casi Cupido en nuestra relación.

-¿Cuándo?-pregunto Rosalie.

-En Navidad.-dijo Bella feliz.

-Oh una boda navideña-dijo Alice y podía jurar que ya tenía todo planeado en esa loca cabeza suya.

….

….

…

Un año después tenía a mi esposa bailando a mi lado con una deliciosa lentitud, nuestros cuerpos parecían sincronizados, había sido una boda realmente perfecta, yo había pasado la noche a su lado y ella no paraba de sonreír que era lo más importante para mí.

-¿Cuánto me amas?-pregunto, sonreí, ahora mi respuesta era un poco diferente.

-A ti mi amada esposa, te amo tanto como se podría amar incluso más y aunque pasara una vida a tu lado no sería suficiente, porque este amor es más grande que yo y sé que si hay algo después de esta vida te seguiré amando entonces.-ella sonrió y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

-Oh Edward.-me beso con esos suaves labios de los que era adicto y nos fundimos en un abrazo en medio de la pista, todos parecían mirarnos pero nosotros permanecíamos en nuestra burbuja.

…

…

Tres meses después cuando volvimos de nuestra luna de miel y retomamos nuestros empleos yo seguía con una gran sonrisa en mi rostro, en especial cuando mi esposa venía a la escuela a cumplir su palabra, defender lo que era suyo. Llevaba un vestido pegado negro que le quedaba bastante bien, unos tacones en punto que alargaban sus sedosas piernas, su cabello suelto y sexy como siempre, un labial rojo que me hacía recordar cosas nada decentes, yo la esperaba al otro lado del pasillo por el simple placer de ver como todos admiraban a mi esposa y yo mismo perderme en ese sueño andante, una sonrisa se pintaba en mi rostro y la atrapaba entre mis brazos para besarla, mi esposa imponía respeto y sensualidad, pensar que hace años era una dulce niña inocente, las estudiantes ahora casi evitaban mirarme por miedo a meterse con mi chica sexy, ella claro que no pateo los traseros de las chicas porque no era su estilo golpear adolescentes pero después de que una de las maestras la saco de sus casillas por como llegaba a ser de descarada conmigo, todas se dieron cuenta que Bella era de armas tomar.

-Hola-dijo sonriente. Después de manchar mis labios con ese rojo carmesí.

-Hola-dije con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y mis brazos bien amarrados a su cintura.-¿Cómo está la señora Cullen?-yo había mantenido el apellido de mis padres biológicos, amaba a mis padres René y Charlie pero quería guardar eso de mis padres biológicos.

-Perfectamente.-dijo sonriente.

-Y mi bebé-pregunte acariciando su vientre aun plano, ella sonrió, nos habíamos enterado apenas de su existencia pero aun así ya lo amábamos más que a nada. Tenía dos semanas de embarazo.

-Perfecto, con uno que otro antojo pero nada que no puedo conseguir.

-Me alegro.-dije aun embobado en su vientre.

-No crecerá porque lo mires Edward.-dijo divertida.

-Lo sé, pero aun así es agradable verlo.-dije sonriente.

…

…

…

9 meses después un 25 de diciembre estábamos en el hospital con mi Bella a punto de dar a luz y todos los invitados de la fiesta navideña en la sala de espera, fue divertido cuando llegamos porque la pusieron en una camilla y todos los invitados que iban detrás de nosotros nos seguían casi como nuestras sombras y cuando la enfermera vio a casi 100 personas detrás de nosotros lo corrió a todos.

-Okay si no son la mujer que esta por dar a luz o el padre del bebé entonces deben irse de aquí.

-Pero…

-Nada, fuera.-Bella se rió a pesar de todo y yo también.

….

….

Después de dos horas de labor por fin mi Bella estaba en la habitación y yo a su lado esperando a que nos trajeran a nuestra princesa, a penas la vimos quedamos embobados a ella y sin duda yo caí cautivado de nueva cuenta en unos hermosos ojos chocolate.

-¿25 Diciembre?-dijo ella divertida, sonreí y asentí.

-Nuestra fecha-dije sonriente.-Creo que ella lo sabía-dije acariciando la mejilla de nuestra bebé.

-No quería perder la costumbre.-dijo feliz, la imagen de mi Bella alimentando a nuestra bebé era de las cosas más bellas que había.

-Las amo-dije mirando los ojos de Bella, ella sonrió.

…

…

Dos meses más tarde veía a mi esposa entrar a la escuela de nuevo ahora ya no solo era una mujer sexy que llamaba la atención de todos, también era la madre más linda del mundo, las niñas la atrapaban para poder ver a nuestra hija que les sonreía como si fueran sus hermanas mayores, las niñas se peleaban por cual era la favorita y todas le llevaban regalos desde muñecos hasta baberos con frases, era una bebé muy consentida, cuando por fin las niñas dejaron a mi esposa me acerque y tome a mi princesa de sus brazos, bese los labios de Bella y sonreí.

-Hola Señora Cullen.

-Hola Señor Cullen.

-¿Cómo se porta está preciosidad?-dije haciéndole cosquillas con mi barbilla a mi bebé, y ella rió alto.

-Muy bien.-dijo Bella orgullosa de nuestra nena.

-Te vez muy sexy-dije al oído a mi esposa y ella sonrió.

-Tengo un esposo a quien impresionar.

-Debes tenerlo comiendo de tu mano.

-Algo así-dijo divertida.

-Te amo nena.

-Te amo Edward.


End file.
